Nightmares (short stories 2)
by KS Claw
Summary: The same nightmare has been haunting Elrod 3 times. Will someone help him or must he face this nightmare alone?


NIGHTMARES

(short stories part 2)

by KS Claw

Originally, this started out as a odd comic-idea that jumped into my head, while I was on my trip to Bulgaria. Why this came to me, I have no clue.

Hope you´ll enjoy it anyways. Cheers.

---------------------------

He knew this corridor...the corridor which never seemed to have an end. Elrod looked down on his own feet and the odd, green floor as he walked through the corridor, with the green floor and ceiling, and the blood-red walls.

  
"This corridor never seems to end....." Elrod thought to himself, as he shivered in the cool wind that rushed through the corridors. Of course, there was more than one reason for him to shiver....the thing that he was only clad in a pair of darkgreen boxers, the wind beeing icingly cold and the nagging feeling of a upcomming danger.... 

Elrod shook the feeling off of him and lifted a paw to brush away some black hair from his eyes. And then he saw it!

The portal was at the end of the corridor, leading out to a maelstrom of dark-blue and purple smoke, circling around eachother. And in front of the portal was a dark-cloaked figure.

"What is that?" Elrod thought as he walked closer, though a small voice in the back of his head screamed for him to turn around and run. But he was as if hypnotised and kept walking until he reached the figure at the portal. The cloaked one stood calmly, watching the maelstroem. Elrod frowned alittle.

  
"Excuse me....." He started. The figure didn´t look at him.

"A-hem....excuse me..." Elrod tried again.

"Where does this portal lead to....?" He paused, frowning. Something about that figure made it chill down his spine.

"Wait......" He muttered, as the figure turned its cloaked head and looked on him with a pair of familiar, golden-glowing eyes.

"Have....have we met?" Elrod asked hesitantly, though he already knew the answer....

  
"Indeed we have...." The figure answered with a low hissing voice, then snatched out with a pair of green-scaled paws, grabbing hard around Elrods wrists, before the tomkat could react.

  
"And this portal.....LEADS TO YOUR DOOM!!!" The figure bellowed as he flung Elrod through the portal. Elrod hollered as he fell down...down....down.....all the time looking up on the figure who stood cackling insanely. The figure then flung away the cape, revealing none other than Dr. Viper, the image of the falling tomkat reflected in his golden, pupilless eyes.

"You cannot essscape me Purvisssss..." The green-scaled kat hissed. 

"You and I are 1....Now, and *FOREVER*!!!!"

"AAHHHH!!!" Elrod shrieked as he sat up in his bed. He jumped out of it and ran out of the bedroom. Kathy, his wife moaned sleepily and sat up, looking after him, then got out of bed and followed silently.

In the meantime, Elrod had reached the bathroom and turned on the light, ignoring how the sudden flash blinded him a second. He stood, paralysed, staring at his own, goldenfurred, blackhaired reflection. He stood, leaned up against the mirror, so close that his heavy breathing fogged the silvery glass. The golden tom quivered as he felt warm tears trickle down his cheeks and into the zink. He squinched his eyes tight shut, more tears escaping as he did so.

"Dear Gods.....why?" He whispered, quivering all over. He stumbled back till his back was pressed against the wall and he slid down on the floor.

  
"Why do you torment me like this!?" He whimpered, as he hid his face in his arms, the warm tears soaking the fur on his arms.

Kathy stood, leaned up the doorframe, looking at her husband. It was the 3rd time this had happened in 1 week!

"Elrod....was it that dream again?" She asked quietly. He snapped his head up in alert then sighed and nodded weakly.

".....yes."

The goldenfurred shekat kneeled down beside her husband, gently laying a paw on his quivering shoulder. Elrod sighed.

"Its the 3rd time this has happened...." He whispered with a cracked voice. "Perhaps....its some kind of warning....." Kathy frowned alittle.

"A warning? About what?" She asked quietly.

  
"A warning about....that you should never had married me...." He whispered, letting out a quiet sob. Kathy frowned even more.

"Elrod, look at me." She said in a stern tone. He blinked and looked at her, flinching slightly as she took his head between her paws.

  
"Elrod, listen to me..." She said gently.

"If I had been afraid, would I have run off?" The shekat said. Elrod just stared on her.

"No! Why? Because I know, that as long as I love you, I will always be there for you, no matter what!!" She whispered, her nose almost touching his.

"Kathy, I....." Elrod started, but was cut off as Kathy gently kissed him.

"Shhh...." She gently whispered, hugging him close. They sat like that for a small while, never wanting to let go of one another. When they separated, Elrod looked into his wifes emerald-green eyes.

"I love you....." He whispered. She smiled gently at him.

  
"I love you too....." She responded, and didn´t struggle as he hugged her close, his cheek resting against her chest. 

  
"Don´t leave me...please?" He whispered, trembling slightly, both from the coolness of the bathroom-floor, and the inner fear in his soul which would not disappear.

"I won´t...." Kathy whispered back, as she rested her cheek against his black hair.

"I promise......"

Elrod closed his eyes and gave a trembling sigh. Would he ever be free of this nightmare?

THE END?

authors note: Like I said, totally weird idea.


End file.
